


Group Photo Tiiiiiiime

by CloudMonsta



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, The Haus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudMonsta/pseuds/CloudMonsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Haus gets together for a group photo? Shenanigans and dumb poses, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Photo Tiiiiiiime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drallimylime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drallimylime/gifts).



> 'Swawesome Santa exchange gift for Em, who requested Haus friendship! I hope you enjoy itttt ^^

 


End file.
